Trent
Trent, labeled The Cool Guy, was a camper from Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of the Egotistic Eagles. He returned for Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action as a member of the Killer Producers, until Son of a Beach!, were he is swapped to the Screaming Directors team. Personality Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Total Drama Island and sometimes in Total Drama Action. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. As revealed in his biography, he also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining Total Drama and apparently many others before. In addition, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have shown attraction to him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. In that same season, under the belief that he was losing Gwen to Duncan, a jealous Trent becomes desperate to uphold his relationship, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Trent's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendship with his ex-girlfriend, even after his worst fear comes true. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles Trent arrives to the airport on the last bus, with Tyler and Zoey, and, as he gets down, he comments to Chris if he stills with the lady rollerblading contests. He meets Noah, while waiting for Chris to make them walk into the plane, and they comment about their past at TDI, and about Gwen, and later, he is glad to meet Bridgette again. When Chris makes them into the plane, he desesperately tries to make Chris answer him about which are the teams and if there will be team captains, being ignored all the time. He is placed on the Egotistic Eagles, and soon tries to make his team cheer up, until Scott offends all of them with stuid nicknames, causing him to kick him, and driving them to a slap fight. Finally, Chris responds to his question of the team captains, telling him that there are not, upsetting him. Sadly, in that moment, a trap opens, and Trent and the rest fall in the middle of Los Angeles. He then, forms an alliance with Noah, and gets Samey in too but, sadly for them, Amy hears it, and forces herself into the alliance. They run to the airport, with Amy as their leader, until she gives the GPS to him. He leads them to the airport, to the North, but it's so far that Noah asks Amy to steal a car. Amy does, and Trent makes the twins, Noah and Dawn enter into it, because they are the slowest runners. He takes Scott and Lightning running with him, and they arrive to the airport. However, Trent crosses it carrying Noah, with the other car's teammates, while Scott and Lightning get easily distracted with the suitcases and the people. He gets disapointed as them arrive later, but they are able to score second, not winning, but not up for elimination. Later, he asks Noah if they should get Dawn in their alliance, which he tells him to go ahead. Later, when Cody is eliminated, Trent says goodbye to him, and tells him to say hi to Gwen from his part. I African't Do It Trent is first seen at economy class, trying to get Dawn in the alliance, who he finds like "in another world", until she opens her mouth to accept it, and he quickly informs Noah. After that, when Chris makes them go to the meeting area, and opens the trap again, he fals saying the same line he did in last episode, and has a hard landing, which inmediatly after, makes him beg to not be the season's pain magnet. He seems worried about Noah getting constantly attacked by animals and tries to get Chris help his friend, until Chris tells them that the challenge is, in fact, to survive in "Mother" Africa. He makes the team get united, and when Samey has an idea, Trent encourages her to tell it, to not be afraid of her sister's opinion, and resulting in a good idea, Dawn to tame the animals to not attack them. He believes that the team work is their best option to the win, and plans everyone's task: the twins will set the tent, Noah will lit the fire, and get the food, Scott can be helping around, and he will be helping the twins and cooking the food, while Dawn makes the animals go away of them. The only one who doesn't follow his orders is Lightning, who preffers to stay aside, kissing his biceps, and is the only one who doesn't recieve the dinner Trent cooked, some fried fish, that is found tasty by his teammates. When he goes to sleep, and the tent has just six places, Lightning is forced out by Amy, with Trent and Noah's agreement. At the next morning, he awakes his teammates to go into the plane first, and they do, but when he is totally convinced that they won, it is revealed that Lightning was still sleeping, so they lose. Then, he and the alliance eliminate Lightning, without having much concern on it. This Ain't No Disney Cruise Trent first is shown to be disapointed by his team losing last challenge, but he soon forgets it and says that, with Lightning out, they can be a great team, using teamwork, and decides to plan something with Noah to make sure they win. Noah says that the best option is to focus on destroying the Hawks' victory streak, trying to make Duncan and Justin's conflict grow, slitting them, and Trent easily agrees. When the challenge's placement is revealed to be in The Bahamas, Trent doesn't get excited, because he thinks that Chris will open the trap again, but he doesn't, and they ladn safetly. When the race tarts, he encourages Noah, trying to help his slow-runner friend to not arrive in last place, and begins the alliance's first move by throwing a coconut that makes Duncan fall, and then blames Justin, causing them to be angered at each other. Later, Noah seems to understand the beggining of the strategy, and throw a scallop at Justin, and blames Duncan of it. When Noah cames in last, Trent is really upset at it, but Chris reveals that it was just a warming, and that they now have to go and eat a feast. Trent first doesn't want to eat nothing, because he think's it's poisoned, but he later starts eating some hamburgers, and says that they taste like heaven. When the challenge it's revealed to be an Awake-a-thon 2.0, he is upset too, mainly because it was hard the first time, and because it remminds him to Gwen. When they arrive, he tries to encourage his teammates, and cames with the idea of make everyone dance the twins' nex coreography, in order to keep them in movement, but he soon finds the idea horrible, as he starts dancing the Macarena with a crazed Amy. After some dancing moments, he tells them to leave it, because Scott and Dawn were already asleep, and because Noah wasn't doing it. Then, Amy and Noah start telling ghost stories, to scare Scott, once he is awake again, but he falls asleep again in a few minutes. He tells Noah about the first move, and they talk a bit of strategy, until Trent reveals him that he actually is in love with a cast member. He fells asleep in the final six, and cheers up his teammates before doing so. When Noah wins, he lifts him up, and celebrates their victory, doing a final confessional, complimenting the team work, before falling asleep again. Cuban Craziness Trent is seen enjoying first class with his team, and congratulates Noah for winning for them in the last challenge. Then, excited, asks Noah what hapened to him and Amy in the last challenge, after he fell asleep, getting a misterious answer for him, who doesn't want to reveal the mean twin's secret. He then, expresses that now, his team is like a love team, and says that he can maybe try it with Samey. Then, Chris does the same trap trick again, causing all of the contestants to fall in the sea. H eswims to his team's boat, and helps the twins in, and listens to Chris' challenge explaniation. When they start to row, he struggles hard, and when Scott destroys the boat, he is highly annoyed with him, but accepts Noah's suggestion of using Scott as the boat, and they manage to arrive second. They are given three goats to use, and he grabs one and brings it, running. He is highly annoyed with Scott again, when he kicks a goat, and is relieved when he is thrown away by the goats. He runs fast, and thinks on a plan to sabotage the Hawks' cats, but he is shocked to see how slowly is his team going. He crosses the river after making sure that Amy and Samey are on the way, and waits for Noah and Dawn to arrive. When they do, he starts climbing the cliff, and when arrives to the top, throws the goat down. As the other goats just attack Chris, his team loses, and then he sees Scott, who just apears, claiming where is his prize. He and the alliance eliminate him so he is saved from the Drop. Tiki Torture After spendind three nights at loser class, Trent complains about it, and soon tries to talk with Noah about possible strategies to create insecurity on the other teams and make them lose, but then, Chris tells that everyone must go to the cargo hold. There, Chris announces that he is sapping a member of each team to another, and he just hopes to not be the chosen. When it is revealed that Noah is changing teams, he really feels bad, without his new friend, and the presence of Bridgette, who just joined the team, doesn't help him at all. However, Bridgette makes him remember his favourite thing, team work, and is able to raise his spirit. After the usual fall from cargo hold, this time in Hawaii, he is placed at the first part of the challenge, a baton course. He is first unsure of it, but when he starts jumping from rock to rock, he discovers it's fun, and is the first to arrive at the other side, and hand the baton to Amy. He spends the rest of the challenge cheering his teammates up and, after the baton of his team and the Falcons' one fall to the lava, he complains to the Falcons that their idol arrived first, as all of his team. Luckily for them, they are declared the winners, and Trent can return to the first class, sad without Noah, but happy to have a new friend, Bridgette, who just got in the alliance. I Aussie Got Your Back Trent first is seen at first class, talking with his teammates, now all girls. He comments how much he misses Noah in the confessional, but Dawn is able to get it, and comments that Bridgette can be more useful at challenges, which Trent seems to be unsure about. He does his typical disagreement comment when Chris forces him to jump out of the plane, and lands into the water, near to Sydney's Opera House. When he enters in, he comments how great it would be that he could play the guitar there, and is told by Chris, that the challenge is to do a play with the team. He and his teammates plan to do Jaws: The Musical, and he is given the role of the narrator, and gets a guitar to play. He encourages Amy to not feel ridiculous in her shark suit, and encourages the other girls too. He plays good in the challenge, and does rymes as he narrates. When the points are given to his team, he is glad that he didn't lost, but is also offended when the Falcons get a ten from Momma Dj, believing it to be rigged. Before getting to the plane again, to Economy Class, Noah greets his performance, and tells him that he wishes he was still on the Eagles, showing to him that he still wants them to be firends. He thanks him, and wishes him luck to the elimination ceremony. When Justin is revealed to be eliminated, Trent plays Jaws' music band with his guitar from Sydney, until Amy snaps him, causing his guitar to fall out of the plane, and him to be upset. Oui Will Win Tonight Trent first appears at loser class, sighing. He explains in the confessional that it is because he wants to have a guitar, and wnats the next cuntry to have a lot of shops, and find a music one. He does the usual comment about why Chris makes them jump out of the plane, but doesn't show much interest in the challenge. He gets Bridgette out of the tree he was stuck in, and decides to go fast in the challenge. He offers Noah the possibility of getting their two teams toghether againt the other, who has a great streak of victories, and they try to sabotage it, but they eventually fail again, and the Falcons win again. Then, at the tie-breaker challenge, he finds a piece easily, and later leaves the challenge to go and buy a guitar. He manages to buy it, even without understanding French, and gets later annoyed, when Bridgette doesn't stop talking in French. He buys some glue, and his team arrives second, much to his happiness. He appears later, saying that he enjoys so much having music again in his life, and wishes luck to Noah again. Stop Rome-ing Around Trent is seen happy in the plane, now with a guitar, and sings when Bridgette asks him to. When he arrives at Rome, he does the usual comment about Chris' way to push him out of the plane. He waits for the challenge, and sees Sky fighting Keith without getting too much moved. Then, he is told to be the next fighting, and he wishes it to not be Gwen, but he is unlucky and she is his opponent in the challenge. While he is deciding what to do, and Gwen is begging him to not beat her hardly, he watches Chris' Gwuncan "Motivation Videos", and grows annoyed. When he hears Tyler cheering for Gwen, he gets frred of all his suffering and pain, and breaks the guitar at Tyler's head, leading him to the hospital. He admits that Tyler was innocent, but he needed some one to hit, and throws Gwen easily out of the ring, scoring a point, and helps her to get up. He cheers for Noah, when he fights Alejandro, and is happy that he made it, but has troubles with Tyler, that wants him to pay. In the last challenge, he cheers for Bridgette to win and wishes that Tyler loses, so he gets eliminated, and gets out of his life, but Anne Maria is the one who ends up winning, and driving the Eagles to elimination. As Samey was a weak asset on the team, they eliminate her. Trent is last seen complaining about his broken guitar, and about his new enemy. Big Ben of a Riot Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action Appearances Gallery ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Trent listens to the challenge, along with eveyone else. Eagles elimination 1.png|Trent at his team's first elimination ceremony. Trent coconut plan.png|Trent and Noah's plan begins with a coconut. Awakethon 2.png|Trent and the Eagles during the Awake-a-thon challenge. Noah in first class TDAG.png|Trent enjoying first class. Episode 4 EgotisticEagles.png|Trent and the Eagles in their boat. Eagleseliminationagain.png|Trent and his alliance eliminate Scott. trent killed.png|Trent gets captured by an unknown Jack the Ripper. dawn is saved.png|Noah and Trent save Dawn in the mountain. File:Elim.png|Trent gets Tyler eliminated, but he was also in danger... lindsay trent treasure.png|Trent and Lindsay find "a treasure". Voting History Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Egotistic Eagles Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action contestants Category:Killer Producers Category:Canada Category:Eliminated